Fuujin Raijin
Fuujin Raijin ( , lit. Wind God Thunder God) is a catch hissatsu technique. Users ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' *'Endou Mamoru' ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' *'Endou Mamoru' ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *'Endou Mamoru' (Tonegawa Tousen form & Iketen form) Info ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Fuujin Raijin was first used during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen. As Goujin Tetsunosuke fired his new hissatsu technique Backdraft towards Endou Mamoru from an unexpected angle, he had to switch from Majin The Hand, to Fuujin Raijin. However, the technique was still incomplete, letting in the shot. Later, when Goujin fired it again, Endou mastered the technique and stopped Backdraft. During the last seconds of the match, Michinari Tatsumi, Inamori Asuto and Kozoumaru Sasuke used Victory Line, and fired it towards Tonegawa Tousen's goal. Endou used Fuujin Raijin again, and used both Majin trying to stop the shot from all angles. In the end, he failed, and he let in the winning goal, making it 2-1 for Inakuni Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Endou faced Clario Orvan on the first day of Inazuma Japan's creation. Clario got past the forwards and then used his Diamond Ray. The shot got past all midfielders and defenders, as well as the two reserve goalkeepers. Endou then used Fuujin Raijin to stop it, but the shot was too powerful, and it went in the goal. Endou used the technique again during the first match of the Football Frontier International, Inazuma Japan against Red Bison. He first had to use it when he faced Bison Horn. However, one of the Red Bison players whipped up sand in front of him, blocking his vision. This also meant Endou couldn't use Fuujin Raijin. Later, Endou faced Bison Horn again, but this time, Endou stopped it with his Fuujin Raijin. During the second half, Baek Shi-Woo used his Red Break again, and hit Kazemaru on the head, blowing him back. Endou then used Fuujin Raijin to stop both Red Break and Kazemaru from hitting into the goal post. However, the rebound was scored by a member of Red Bison. During the first half of the match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans, Endou faced Time Trance three times. Because of the weird shot, Endou couldn't time his Fuujin Raijin to catch the shot, so he conceded a goal every time. This put Inazuma Japan 1-3 behind after the first half. In the first half he face Time Trance another two times. The first time he failed to stop the shot with Fuujin Raijin again, but he did get a hand to the shot. The shot however was too powerful, and it went in, scoring the 1-4. The second time, Raimon Natsumi gave Endou a hint on stopping Time Trance. This resulted in Endou facing the first part of Time Trance, and then summoning a third Majin (Fuujin Raijin Ghost), which stopped the real Time Trance shot completely. Endou used his Fuujin Raijin again during the match against Arab no Hinotori Gundan. He easily managed to stop Andreas Bebo's Burning Hinotori, so the score remained 1-0 for Inazuma Japan. Usage The user releases Majin The Hand, then stomps the ground with one foot. They then punches their fists against each other creating powerful energy. The user then releases the energy, summoning Fuujin and Raijin from wind and thunder. The user then swings their fist, while the Majin follow his movements. They then reach towards the incoming shot. This hissatsu has 3 different patterns based on the direction of the incoming shot. *If the shot is coming from the left, Fuujin will use his left hand to catch the ball. *If the shot is coming from the center, Fuujin will use his right hand and Raijin will use his left hand to catch the ball. *If the shot is coming from the right, Raijin will use his right hand to catch the ball. Gallery Incomplete Fuujin Raijin.png|Incomplete Fuujin Raijin. Fuujin Raijin double block.png|Fuujin Raijin blocking Victory Line on two sides. Endou using Fuujin Raijin to catch Kazemaru.png|Endou using Fuujin Raijin to catch Kazemaru. Fuujin Raijin Gui.png|Endou using Fuujin Raijin Gui in a food competition. Fuujin Raijin.png|Fuujin Raijin in-game. Fuujin Raijin SD.jpg|Fuujin Raijin in Inazuma Eleven SD. EP-P-022.png|EP-P-022. EPD-04-026.png|EPD-04-026. Slideshow Fuujin Raijin 1.png Fuujin Raijin 2.png Fuujin Raijin 3.png Fuujin Raijin 4.png Fuujin Raijin 5.png Fuujin Raijin 6.png Fuujin Raijin 7.png Fuujin Raijin 8.png Fuujin Raijin 9.png Fuujin Raijin 10.png Fuujin Raijin 11.png Fuujin Raijin 12.png Video ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Trivia *This hissatsu, along with Last Resort, were first revealed in "Inazuma Eleven Fes 2018" as parts of the pilot trailer for the new series, Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. See also *Majin The Hand *Fuujin Raijin Ghost Category:Majin hissatsu Category:Wind hissatsu